I can't do it wihtout you
by Endorphine2012
Summary: Hinata est une jeune compositrice plutôt timide qui a une peur panique de la scène. Naruto est un garnement extraverti, qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. Leur rencontre sera un changement radical dans la vie l'un de l'autre. Avec ses textes et sa voix, c'est sur, ils deviendront célèbres ! Mais la voie pour devenir une star est souvent semée d'embuches. UA HinataXNaruto SakuraXSasuke


Il était là, juste devant moi. J'osais à peine le regarder, il était incroyablement beau. Et pourtant il était totalement ailleurs. C'était un drôle d'endroit pour avoir le coup de foudre quand même… Je venais tout juste de se fouler la cheville.

Non, je suis bien trop timide pour l'aborder, et telle que je me connais je vais sans doute balbutier des choses incompréhensibles.

-Ca a l'air vilain, ça.

Je me retourne vivement pour le regarder, le regard triste, la mine triste, un sourire triste… Mais bon sang qu'il était beau à en couper le souffle. Je rougissais encore, je devais bien lui répondre quand même.

-Je me suis foulé la cheville… Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-J'hésite…

Il hésite ? Mais pourquoi… A me parler, à se confier à une parfaite inconnue ? En même temps il est vrai que c'est rare que des personnes m'interpellent. Puis lorsqu'on est à l'hôpital je pense qu'on préfère parler d'autre chose que de ses problèmes.

-Je dois donner ma réponse aujourd'hui à savoir si on m'opère ou non.

Ah ! Ca doit être un dilemme difficile. Le pauvre, c'est donc pour ça qu'il a une mine si triste ?

-Qu'as-tu exactement ?

Merde ! Vu sa tête, je n'aurais jamais du demander ça ! Quelle crétine je fais…

Il a un sourire gêné, à priori je suis la seule à m'intéresser à ce qu'il a. Et pourquoi ses parents ne sont pas là pour une opération ? Je veux dire, même si c'est quelque chose de bénin le risque zéro n'existe pas.

-Je dois faire un stripping des cordes vocales, j'ai quelques lésions qui m'empêchent de chanter certaines notes. Si je ne me fais pas opérer je perds tout car jamais je ne pourrais chanter, si je me fais opérer il y a beaucoup de chances pour que ma voix ne se remette jamais.

-Oh…

Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux dire, un misérable : oh. J'espère sincèrement que ça ira pour lui, la musique a l'air d'être toute sa vie. Peut-être l'ai-je déjà vu ? Depuis que mon père m'a mise à la porte je travaille dans un petit magasin de musique pour me payer une chambre. Heureusement que Sakura est là, je l'ai rencontrée le jour de la visite de l'appartement, nous sommes tombées d'accord pour la colocation, elle est vraiment super.

-Uzumaki ? Demanda le docteur en entrant.

Je la regarde, elle est belle comme tout, grande et blonde. Sans parler de sa poitrine opulente. Elle a l'air d'être très renommée, il me semble que mon père l'appelait la princesse. Le jeune homme avec qui je parlais se lève, alors c'est lui… Peut-être pourrais-je appeler Koh pour lui demander de se renseigner sur lui.

Je rougis, il m'adresse un sourire et un signe de main avant de rentrer dans la salle, le docteur Tsunade me demande ce que je fais encore ici. Comment lui dire que j'ai eus le coup de foudre pour un garçon dont je ne connais rien à part le nom ? Alors je me lève, peut-être le reverrais-je un jour ?

J'aimerais beaucoup l'entendre chanter un jour.

-Salut, tu sais ou est Naruto ? Me demande quelqu'un en arrivant.

Tiens… j'ai l'impression de le connaitre, à vrai dire cet air hautain et froid… je l'ai déjà vu au magasin de musique.

-Naruto ?

-Ouais un blond, assez crétin, yeux bleus il doit se faire opérer.

-Ah ! Je rougis. Il vient d'entrer dans le bureau du docteur Tsunade.

-Ouais, merci.

J'espère vraiment que c'est lui, sinon je n'aurais pas l'air idiote, j'en profite pour lui rendre la politesse et m'échapper rapidement de cet hôpital, en plus je dois prendre mon poste bientôt, si le patron arrive et qu'il voit Sakura à ma place, je vais me faire tuer ! Je prends mes béquilles et tente tant bien que mal de partir aussi vite que possible.

-Tu parles, il était beau à craquer ! Dis-je à Sakura en racontant ma rencontre.

-Il n'aurait pas un pote ton Naruto ?

-Si, il m'a l'air un peu bizarre même… mais il est pas mal dans son genre non plus.

Je lui souris et retourne derrière le comptoir, ça tombe bien, aujourd'hui il n'y a presque personne, j'aurais moins à me déplacer, elle me fait affreusement mal cette maudite cheville. Je dois ceci à ma maladresse naturelle.

Tiens ! J'ai oublié d'appeler Koh ! Il faut que je trouve mon sac et… Mon sac ! Mon dieu, ne me dites pas que je l'ai oublié à l'hôpital ! Par pitié je ne peux pas l'avoir oublié, il y a mon carnet dedans, il y a presque toute ma vie, mes compositions, mes textes… Mon téléphone, mon portefeuille avec le peu d'argent que j'ai dedans… Je suis maudite !

-Sakura ! Dis-je affolée. Tu n'aurais pas vu mon sac ?!

-Non, tu es revenue sans sac, Hinata.

-Mon petit carnet ! Mes économies ! J'ai tout perdu ! Je hurle sans même me rendre compte que tous les regards sont braqués sur moi, moi qui déteste ça…

Je me pince la lèvre, ce carnet représente tellement pour moi, j'espère réellement qu'un jour je percerais dans la musique et sans lui, sans mes paroles, sans mes partitions… Je ne suis plus rien, je n'ai pas envie de recommencer à zéro, je n'ai pas la force de retomber à zéro.

Je me laisse tomber sur un tabouret derrière le comptoir, bon sang, je suis maudite ! Il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

MAUDITE !

-Tiens. Après avoir lu ça, il a décidé de se faire opérer.

Je me redresse vivement et croise des yeux aussi sombres que froid. C'est _lui, _l'ami de Naruto. Je le reconnais par son air et sa prestance, puis j'imagine bien Sakura qui bave derrière lui, ses grands yeux me disant : fait lui la conversation !

La seule chose que j'arrive à articuler, plutôt à hurler est le fait que ce crétin ait lu mon petit carnet ! Mais quel crétin celui-là !

-Merci ! Je lâche hargneuse. Et toi, tu es qui ? Son lèche botte ?

Bordel, ressaisit toi, Hinata ! Tu ne réagis jamais comme ça ! _En même temps on ne te prend jamais ton carnet… _Mais bon, je l'ai bien cherché, hein… c'est moi qui l'a oublié à l'hôpital.

-Laisse tombé, elle n'est jamais comme ça d'habitude, explique Sakura en me volant la vedette. C'est juste que jamais personne n'a osé toucher à son carnet, alors elle montre les crocs. Je suis Sakura Haruno.

-Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il est très bref, pas vraiment social, ni démonstratif. Un vrai ermite en soit. Bon, il est vrai que ça lui donne un certain charme, mais il est très loin de la lumière que Naruto dégage. Je rougis et me ressaisit, je radoucis ma voix.

-Alors, il va se faire opérer, je tente en coupant leur très brève conversation.

-Oui, et il te remercie pour ça. En réalité, il ne l'a pas lu ton carnet, je ne pense pas. Il a juste aimé que ce soit des partitions. Il aime vraiment la musique.

Whoa, j'ai l'impression que c'est la plus longue phrase qu'il ait sorti depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Même Sakura a l'air étonnée. Il va se faire opérer, parce que je l'ai encouragé ? Non, il a du se dire que de toute façon il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Voilà tout. _Moi et ma façon de sans cesse me rabaisser…_

J'invite Sasuke à rester déjeuner avec nous, il est bientôt quatorze heures et je commence à a voir faim à vrai dire. Il n'accepte pas, je me sens nulle, mais il veut veiller sur Naruto, c'est surement un taciturne, mais également un ami fidèle, pas de doutes dessus.

-On repassera, il devrait sortir demain je pense.

Sakura lâche un _oui_ langoureux avant de ronronner et de se tourner vers moi avec son regard : amoureuse. Je comprends tout de suite, elle est folle de lui, elle est comme ça, c'est ma Sakura.

_« On ne connait pas ton nom, nom, nom,_

_Plus rien ne compte à tes yeux_

_Personne ne connait ton nom, nom, nom,_

_Tu joues toujours, à ce double jeu._

_Il te faut un peu de force pour rester_

_Un peu de cran, un peu de volonté (yeah)_

_Tu es celle qui reste en retrait, _

_Et tu attends _

_Encore le prince charmant._

_On ne connait pas ton nom, nom, nom, _

_Plus rien ne compte à tes yeux_

_Personne ne connait ton nom, nom, nom, _

_Tu joues toujours, à ce double jeu. »_

Je bouillonne ! C'est ma musique ! Qui a osé reprendre ma musique sans mon consentement ?! Ca fait deux fois, en deux jours qu'on m'énerve, je me demande bien qui a ce don, parce que c'est chose très rare.

-Tu ne connais pas ? Me demande Sakura avec un grand sourire. C'est Naruto Uzumaki !

-Oui, et c'est MA chanson !

-Oh…

Oui, oh… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de l'étrangler, pauvre type - craquant – totalement cinglé ! Il a lu mes partitions, mes paroles, se permet de mettre MA musique sur internet comme si je n'allais jamais m'en apercevoir, surtout qu'elle fait un buz cette musique. Et il faut tout de même dire qu'il a une voix d'enfer, puis pour un opéré il joue très bien.

-Tu sais, tu peux toujours lui en parler, il sera l'invité d'un JT ce soir, il a fait succès en une nuit seulement.

-Avec MA chanson !

Si j'avais su je lui aurais dit de ne jamais se faire opérer celui-là ! _Mais ça aurait été terrible de gâcher une si belle voix. _Mais moi, je n'aurais jamais pu chanter cette chanson, trop timide, peur du regard des autres, de la scène… Peur panique même… Mais bon sang ! C'était ma chanson tout de même.

-Aller, l'enregistrement est dans à peine une heure, on aura tout juste le temps de traverser Konoha ! Surtout avec ta cheville. Tu n'as vraiment pas de veine avec ce mec là. Pour une fois que tu en trouves un craquant.

Elle ajoute le reste de la phrase avec un sourire en coin. Ok, Kiba n'était pas du tout mon type de mec, mais il n'était pas moche non plus… Je souris, puis on se met en route, aujourd'hui Tenten est là, elle prendra les commandes.

J'ai hâte de le revoir, mais j'appréhende en même temps. J'ai toujours été contradictoire mais ce mec la va réellement finir par me rendre folle ! Quel arrogant.

Sakura et moi prenons un taxi vers les studios d'enregistrement. J'espère sincèrement que tout se passera bien. Je vais devoir prendre mon courage à deux mains pour lui faire avouer ses tords.


End file.
